


The White Tree

by Endaewen



Series: Conversations in Minas Tirith [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ages of the Trees, First Age of the Sun, Gen, Gondor, Post-Quest of the Ring, Storytelling, White Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: A simple observation leads to a history lesson for Sam and the others.
Series: Conversations in Minas Tirith [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The White Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.N in 2005.

**Title:** The White Tree

**Series:** Conversations in Minas Tirith

**Rating:** G

**Author:** Endaewen

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings belong to the family of the man who created them in the first place: J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Summary:** A simple observation leads to a history lesson for Sam and the others.

**Note:** Set before "_Wizards_" and "_Boromir_".

As honoured guests, the four hobbits, along with Legolas and Gimli, were present when the dead and withered skeleton of the White Tree was removed from the court where it had at one time grown. They watched together as, like the kings of old, it was borne away in honour to Rath Dinen, and the newly discovered seedling was planted in it's place, with widespread rejoicing throughout the city. Gandalf and Faramir together explained that it was seen as a symbol of the new kingship, when Pippin, being his usual inquisitive self, asked. This was especially so as it was very apparent that the sapling flourished as it was hoped that the City would now, and in the future.

One thing though puzzled Sam as the weeks went by. He had found on their travels that his experience as a gardener served them in good stead. There were very few plants that he didn't recognize, at least in general. And yet, he couldn't identify this tree. The other thing about the young tree that the gardener found strange was the reverence with which it, and it's predecessor, were treated. Finally, some six to eight weeks later, he got up the courage to ask one day when he, and some of the others, were waiting for Pippin to get off duty.

He thought it would be Aragorn, or even Legolas who answered his question, but instead, it was Elrond, who Sam had though wasn't even close enough to hear, much less listening to the group's chattering.

"The history of the White Tree of Gondor is a long and sometimes interesting tale, that makes reference to many other times and events in history. Although, I do admit that it seems more like reciting a genealogy at times," he added. "Would you like to hear it?" the Half-Elven lord of Rivendell asked.

The missing member of the group, Pippin, had joined them while Elrond was speaking. He joined in the chorus of ‘yeses’ that was heard in response to the question.

"Very well then. Shall we stay here?" 'Here' was the court surrounding the young tree. Within moments, everyone had found a seat near the tale-teller. Some, like Aragorn and Faramir, were sitting on the same bench, while others, such as the hobbits had seated themselves on the ground in front.

"The tale of the White Tree of Minas Tirith begins, in a roundabout way, before the Moon and the Sun, with the Two Trees." It was clear to his audience that Elrond enjoyed telling tales and legends as much as most of the other elves they had met. "In fact, it begins some time during the Ages of the Trees." He explained to his audience, half of whom had no knowledge of those beautiful creations, exactly what the trees were. "In that time, the only sources of light throughout Arda were the stars and the Trees; Laurelin and Teleperion, and the latter two were fenced away from the threat of Melkor in Aman, the land of the Valar." However, even those who knew the story to some extent were listening attentively.

"No," he held up his hand before one of the hobbits, Merry, this time, could interrupt. "This tree is not related to either of the Two Trees. However, a copy of Teleperion, the elder of the Two Trees, called Galathilion, was made for the city of Tirion. One of the many saplings from this tree was planted later on the isle of Tol Eressea. The copy was made, due to the great love the Eldar of the city had for the Trees. In fact, it was the report of the trees, by the leaders of the three groups, the Noldor, Vanyar and Teleri, that drew many of the Elves into the West, or so I've been told."

The narrator took a breath, then continued. "From there, things stayed the same until the beginning of the Second Age of the Sun, when the island of Numenor was created as a reward for the Men, mostly Edain, though there were others as well, who had fought against Morgoth during the War of Wrath. Those who made the journey to Numenor were led by my brother, Elros." There was a slightly sad tone in his voice when he said that, for Elros had chosen the fate of Men and until the end of the world, the two would not meet again.

For the hobbits, hearing that from Elrond brought it home again just how old the Elven Lord was, and how much he had seen. After all, the founding of Numenor was at the beginning of the Second Age of the Sun, and Elrond had been there for that, as well as earlier events. Prior to this day, of the hobbits, only Frodo and Sam had had an inkling of how old he was, and even that had fallen far short.

"A sapling from that tree," he continued, "was given as a gift and planted in the Royal Court of Armenelos, the capital city of Numenor. That tree was called Nimloth, and to the best of my knowledge, it was the only one of it's kind on Numenor. Nimloth lived until the time of the last king Ar-Pharazon, when, after the coming of Sauron, the Tree was burned."

"However, Isildur, the son of Elendil, was able to steal a fruit from the Tree, which soon (possibly only days later) was burned on the orders of Sauron and Ar-Pharazon. The fruit grew, and after the destruction of Numenor, it was planted in Minas Ithil." At the quizzical looks of the hobbits, Elrond explained further: "The sapling of the White Tree was one of the things carried away by the nine ships that escaped the destruction. Other things included the Palantiri and items such as the Ring of Barahir, now worn by Aragorn."

Elrond paused before saying that he wasn't certain of the following events, when Faramir, who had been on the outskirts of the group spoke up. "It is a tradition, now mostly forgotten, that Isildur planted the last sapling of the Tree here in the time before he left on his ill-fated journey to the North Kingdom. To me, this has long suggested that perhaps Isildur stole more than one fruit, for how could the one planted in Minas Ithil have matured enough to produce in this manner. Not to mention, it is written as the _last_ sapling, suggesting the last of a group."

"That is possible, though not recorded," Elrond said thoughtfully.

"Whatever the truth is, it is recorded that the White Tree of Minas Tirith died some fourteen centuries ago during a plague in the year 1636. Whether it was killed by the plague or not is unknown," Faramir continued.

This time it was the new King who spoke: "And yet a new Tree stands here. Some time in that sixteen century span, somebody hid at least one fruit away in the mountains, and it waited all that time to sprout."

Pippin, the youngest of the four hobbits had a solemn and slightly awe-filled expression, and his voice reflected it when he spoke. "Thank you, Lord Elrond for retelling this history. Now I understand more of the insignia I wear, and I respect it even more than I did before." He fell silent, as though trying to pick out his next words, when Sam spoke.

"So, the Tree isn't only a tree, but is something folks can see which links them to the past. Is that why they treat it with such respect?"

"That's true, Sam, but there's more to it as well." Elrond spoke again. "It was prophesied in Numenor that when Nimloth died, the Kingship would end, and that's exactly what happened. I suspect that there is an element of this superstition lingering in Gondor even today. After all, the line of the Kings was broken here as well, though not right after the death of the White Tree."

"Many," he continued, "see the discovery of this sapling of the White Tree by their new King as his approval from the Valar. Not to mention as strong suggestion that the Kingship of Gondor is going to last for a long time into the future.


End file.
